Truth of the Words
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Married life isn't always jokes, smiles, and fancy trips, but Kate and Rick are willing to put in the work. - A 'Waking Up in Vegas' Verse story. Caskett AU


**Truth of the Words**

**A "Waking Up in Vegas" Verse Fic**

* * *

"Mom?"

Somehow her mother knows something is wrong, just from the simple word. Well, the fact that it's the middle of the night in New York probably helps, but still, Johanna knows something is amiss within seconds of answering the phone.

"What happened, Katie? What's wrong?"

"We had a fight," she admits, sniffing into her hand. "Rick and I – we had a fight."

Her mother clucks her tongue in sympathy. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?"

She nods even though she knows Johanna can't see her. "It was bad, Mom. It was really bad."

She's not exaggerating, either; while she and Rick have fought before, it's always been resolved within an hour or two with a silly text or a phone call filled with apologies. This time, though, now that her anger has faded into sorrow and remorse, there's been no contact. Rick isn't even answering his phone, which tells her he's still mad.

Not that she blames him. She had said some pretty nasty things in the heat of the moment, made digs at him, at his work ethic, even accusations that he might just love getting to have his cake and eat it too; playing the flirty bachelor during the week and married on the weekend.

Of course, he'd leveled some accusations at her as well, insinuating that she's more than happy to claim a husband when she needs him and keep her distance when she doesn't.

"I'm sure it isn't nearly as bad as it seems, sweetheart."

She snorts. "Considering I called him an irritating, immature, self-centered jackass, I'd say it's pretty bad."

Johanna only waits a moment before she sighs, "Oh, Katie."

"He called me stubborn and spoiled, though, so he gave pretty well in the insults department," she adds, resting her chin on her knee.

"We all say things we don't mean when we're upset. Your father and I certainly have."

Johanna has a point, she knows. "Yeah. It's just that we usually make up by now, and we haven't, and I'm…" she trails off.

"You're worried he thinks you really meant what you said?"

She sniffs, catching herself nodding again. "Uh huh," she adds for her mom's benefit.

"Have you reached out to him? You're not waiting for him to come to you, are you?"

She bristles at the question, deflating an instant later. Her mother is right; Rick usually does come to her after a spat. He's usually the one to reach out first, texting her something to make her laugh or calling and telling her he loves her and he's sorry for his part in the fight.

"I called and he didn't answer. It rang and rang before it went to voicemail, so I hung up."

"Call again," Johanna insists. "I know it's late but call again and leave him a message. Tell him what you want to say now that you have a cooler head."

"What if that doesn't work? What if he's still angry and he doesn't call me back?"

"Hurt feelings aren't magically fixed just because someone apologizes, sweetheart, but he'll get there. Just like you did."

Kate bites her lip. "Yeah, yeah that makes sense."

Johanna's voice softens. "You're going to be okay, Katie. Even if it doesn't seem like it right now. I know it's hard with the country between you – you're always in separate rooms – but you'll be okay."

How she can be so confident, Kate has no idea. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Just take a deep breath and remember why you got married–"

"Because my friends dared me to do something crazy and it was Vegas, so I figured why the hell not?"

Her mother barks a laugh. "The reason you stayed married, then, smart ass."

For the first time since her conversation with Rick had taken a downward spiral, she laughs. It's a full-belly, almost hysterical bout of laughter, but she laughs.

"I love him, Mom," she says once she can catch her breath. "Like crazy."

"I know you do, baby. And he's crazy about you, too. That much is obvious. So don't think all is hopeless. You'll work it out."

Kate exhales, allowing her mother's confidence to wrap around her as securely as one of Johanna's hugs would.

"I miss you, Mom."

"I miss you too, Katie, but you'll be back soon for a break."

Yeah, that's what had started the whole fight with Rick in the first place: trying to plan out her break. He'd wanted to do something extravagant and ridiculous, and she'd wanted to just come _home_. And, of course, once they'd started sniping at each other, it had all gone downhill.

"Call him, Katie," Johanna repeats, sensing her thoughts have turned again. "Apologize for the things you said, and then wash your face, take a deep breath, and get some sleep."

"Okay," she agrees, sucking in a breath. "I'm sorry I woke you for this."

Her mother scoffs in her ear. "I would much rather you wake me than sit in your bedroom by yourself, panicking that this is something irreparable. Wake me any time you need to."

Kate exhales. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'll talk to you tomorrow to get an update."

"Kay," she agrees, hanging up after a beat. She checks her phone to be sure Rick hasn't responded while she was talking, but her messages and missed calls are up to date and show nothing new.

So she hits her first contact on speed dial, swallows back the disappointment when the call cuts over to voicemail without even ringing.

"Hey, it's me. Rick, I'm so sorry. I'm starting with that because it's – well it's not the most important thing, which is that I love you, but it's the most important thing right now. You were right; I was being stubborn and selfish, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel like I only want to be married when I have time, or when it benefits me; nothing is further from the truth. And I'm, I'm sorry for what I said about you. That's not at all what I think. You're amazing, Rick. You're funny and hardworking, and you're not even close to being a bad husband. I was an asshole and I'm sorry."

She clears her throat. "So, um, call me back when you get this? If you want to. Or shoot me a text if you're not up to talking? Your call. But I love you. Like crazy," she adds, repeating what she'd told her mom. "Kay, sleep well, and hopefully I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

It takes a long time for her to rest, consumed as her brain is with presenting every worst-case scenario, repeating every word of the argument. It's three-thirty before she even starts to relax enough to lie down, and it's four-fifty before her eyes drift closed. Rick's ringer startles her awake at just after eight, and she practically falls out of bed in her haste to grab her phone. Disappointment has her sinking into the mattress when it registers that he isn't calling, just texting, but the contents of the message are enough to send her scrambling from bed. It has to mean what she thinks it does; why else would he send her an address?

She's dressed and out the door a few minutes later, hoping like hell that she doesn't look like a complete mess.

* * *

Her cabbie must have been a race car driver before getting his medallion, because he gets her to the private airport in near record time. She hands him a wad of bills as she exits the cab – probably more than necessary, but the figure exiting the plane just beyond the fence she's facing is too familiar for her to care about correct change.

"Thanks," she adds, softening her brusque demeanor with a smile.

"Do you want me to wait?" he asks, eyeing the plane like something illegal is about to go down.

Kate smothers a laugh. "No, no, thank you. My husband has already taken care of the rest."

Of course, she doesn't know that for sure, but this is Rick; he's got something up his sleeve. Assuming he didn't fly all the way here to tell her he wants a divorce, he has no doubt arranged a way of getting them back to her apartment. Or a hotel.

Somewhere they can strip each other naked and make up, hopefully.

She doesn't wait to watch the cab drive away, moving instead to the fence and searching for the way inside. Thankfully, nobody stops her and she jogs across the pavement, halting just steps from her husband.

It's… a lot – beyond over the top to have arrived like this – but as Rick drags her into his arms, Kate doesn't give a damn. Not with her husband this close for the first time in too damn long. Not after that fight and spending more than half the night worrying that they might not make it. If he wants to throw money around to arrive on a private plane, she'll take it.

"I'm so sorry," her husband breathes, palming her back. His lips feather over her neck in apology. "I'm so sorry, Kate. That fight was so stupid."

She holds him tighter, dropping kisses on his shoulder, his neck, everywhere she can reach. "Me too, babe. I'm sorry, too."

"Forgive me?" he asks. She sniffs, laughing as she nods. She'd forgiven him hours ago, before she had any idea that he would fly across the country to make things right; of course she forgives him with him in front of her.

"As long as you forgive me, too," she breathes, palming the back of his head.

Rick's lips brush her ear. "I already have, Kate. And now I'd like to take you home and make it up to you another way."

She grins, giving him a nod, but refusing to let him go.

* * *

"Oh," Kate breathes into her husband's chest later that afternoon. Other than to make quick trips to the bathroom and grab snacks from the kitchen, they haven't left her bed since they'd stumbled through the door, half-crazy for one another already. "I need to call my mom."

Rick's fingers stutter over her back, but he nods into her hair, echoing the kiss she dots on his sternum.

"I called her when I was upset last night," she explains, looking up. "I just want to tell her it's okay now."

He nods again. He tastes of remorse and apologies when he dips his head to kiss her and Kate rubs his cheek, flicking her tongue over his lip.

"It's okay, Rick."

"I just hate fighting with you," he says, resting his forehead on hers.

"Me too," she promises, palming his side. "But making up is pretty fun, don't you think?"

He grins. "That it is. But don't tell your mom that."

She steals another kiss before slipping from the bed to find her purse. With her phone in hand, she slips back under the covers, reclaiming her spot in Rick's arms.

Her mom picks up on the second ring.

"Hi, Katie. Have you heard from Rick? If you haven't, I was thinking that I can drop by your place and see if he's there. If you want me to, that is."

She grins. "That's okay, Mom. Thank you, though. He wouldn't answer if you did go over."

"Oh?" Johanna asks, though she sounds more amused than concerned. "I take it things look brighter now?"

Her mother might try to disguise it, but there's a knowing lilt to her words.

"He got a flight out here so we could talk face to face," Kate confirms, touching her lips to Rick's shoulder. "We're okay."

Her husband exhales, dusting his mouth over her forehead.

"I knew you would be," Johanna says. It's a variation of her mom's favorite phrase, but she accepts it with humility.

"Thank you again for last night. For sitting up with me," she murmurs, feeling Rick's arms tighten. She drapes across his torso, soothing herself as well as him.

"I'd do it again for you, Katie. Never doubt that. But hopefully not for a while."

Kate smiles. "Agreed." She leans into the lips Rick presses to her temple, hears the words he murmurs into her skin. "Oh, Rick says he owes you a dinner, so be prepared for a night out with your son-in-law when he gets back."

"Tell him I can't wait. Your dad might be a little jealous that I've got a fancy dinner coming up."

She laughs, shaking her head. "Rick says he can't help his good taste and excellent company."

Johanna's laughter makes them both smile. "Love you, sweetheart – both of you. Enjoy your visit."

"Love you too, Mom," she echoes, making sure the call has ended before closing her phone and putting it aside.

Rick's fingers slip up and down her back, making silly patterns on her skin. Kate exhales, pressing closer, pushing her nose into the crook of his neck, feeling the world righting itself once again.

"Clearly we need to see each other more often," he murmurs. "If your mom can tell just by your voice."

Kate grins, a little silly with love. "Mhmm. It's possible that I get cranky without you."

"You do," he agrees, laughing at the swat she gives him. "Hey, I meant it as a compliment."

"To yourself?" she asks, propping her chin against his chest and lifting an eyebrow.

"I get insufferable without you, too," he promises, catching her hand, drawing her knuckles to his mouth.

She can't help but tease him. "Oh, I know these things. I do talk to your mom, too."

He grins down at her, stealing a kiss. "So why don't I stay for a little while? Until your break starts, maybe?"

Her heart flutters against her ribs. "Can you? I thought you were on a deadline? Did you bring your computer? Did you even bring _clothes_?"

Rick shakes his head, chuckling. "Who says I need clothes? I think we're dressed perfectly fine the way we are now."

"Rick," she chides, though there's no real bite to it. She just needs to know that he's thought about these things, that he knows what he's getting into by staying a while.

"I don't need my computer. I sent the document to myself before I left, and I can write by hand and then borrow your laptop or go to the library to type everything up. Either way, I'll manage. I just don't want to go home in a day or two. I don't want my wife to feel like I'm only her husband on weekends and holidays, and out picking up other women the rest of the time."

Shame colors her cheeks. "Rick," she starts, "I don't feel like that, I swear. I know you're not, I know it's just shit that shows up in the papers because of the job and it's not real."

"Let me make sure you're convinced, though. I can get a hotel instead of staying here if you think it would be kinder to Sarah. But I want to stay until you can head home with me for break."

He says it with a resolve that means she'd be wasting her time trying to dissuade him, so she doesn't bother. Like she's going to argue against more time with him when at the heart of it all, that's what she's wanted from the beginning.

But she wants him to be happy, too, and if that means compromising where she spends her nights, maybe even where she studies… she'll give him that. As long as she's with him, that's all she needs.

"I'll ask Sarah what she thinks. If nothing else, maybe we spend a few days here and then move to a hotel?"

Rick grins, lowering his head to capture her mouth, giving her lower lip a teasing flick with his tongue. "Perfect."

She holds his cheek, keeping him close even as their lips part and she gulps air into her lungs.

"I love you," Kate says, lifting her eyes to his, making sure he can see the truth in her gaze. "I love you, Rick."

Her husband tangles his fingers in her hair, smearing another kiss to her lips before he breaks away from her mouth, slipping down over her jaw and nipping at her neck.

"I love you, too," he swears, rolling her onto her back.

The rest of the afternoon is spent proving the truth of their words to each other.

* * *

_This was originally a little drabble I posted on Fluffy Friday, but I couldn't quite let it stay that way. __I hope you enjoyed revisiting this Verse. __Thank you for reading! _

_Other fics in the Verse include: Waking Up in Vegas, __And to Us a Good Night,__ l'amour est le miel, and other drabbles and ficlets that can be found on my tumblr at bunysliper tumblr slash __waking-up-in-vegas_

_Once again, thank you all!_


End file.
